1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun visors for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction of a sun visor of the type having an outer shell comprised of two shell halves secured together and an upholstery cover covering the outer surfaces of the shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a sun visor for the windshield of a vehicle, wherein the sun visor is mounted on the vehicle body roof for movement between a storage position adjacent the vehicle head liner, a first use position adjacent the windshield, and a second use position adjacent a side door window opening. A conventional sun visor comprises a solid shell of pressed wood material and an outer cloth upholstery covering of a foam-backed cloth adhered to or otherwise connected to a kraft paper foundation. The covering is folded over the shell and is edge sewn along a seam circumjacent the periphery of the shell. More recently, there has been developed a sun visor having a molded plastic inner core. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,416, there is disclosed a sun visor having a plastic inner core and an outer shell assembly folded over the plastic core in the manner previously described. It is desired to improve the assembly of and the materials used in sun visors.